Clouded Memories
by dgj212
Summary: White Knight sends rex to Japan to protect a bus full of students, but he was surprised about what he found. Another memory jog? Maybe! Oneshot hope you like it!


I have been thinking about doing this crossover for a while and now you get to read it! ENJOY!

**I don't own Generator Rex Or Rosario+Vampire**

"Whoa dude seriously?" asked a teenager named Noah at an EVO teenager named Rex.

"Yeah Noah my best friend in México is an EVO werewolf!"

Rex and Noah were going over the details of his and his older brother's visit to his Grandma's house. He then described the whole thing in detail (minus the Cabesa de trapo thing, he didn't want Noah to have something on him) of what went on. This, unfortunately, was annoying the pilots of the newly renovated air ship "The Keeps". The air ship was now above Tokyo in Japan were there have been heavy concetration of EVO activity in the area.

The screen lit up and the image of White Knight's face came up "Rex, Six this next assignment is at the at most importance."

"Ooh what is? Are we going to stop some sort of crime lord in Japan or we going to do some cool classified work?"

"Kind of, you're going to be protecting bus full of children"

"Alright-wait what!" said Rex disappointedly.

"I'll keep him out of trouble" said Six.

"There are many busses full of children all over the world what make this one important?" Asked Bobo the EVO chimpanzee.

"Need to know basis only" said White Knight before he disappeared from the monitor.

"Really that again" said Rex. He didn't like the fact that he boss kept stuff from them.

* * *

><p>"Um... are sure I should be here?" asked Noah who was on the roof of a Tokyo mart near a park.<p>

"Positive, besides what's the worst that could happen?" A asked Rex in a carefree manner.

"Um Van Kleiss could attack, agiant godzilla like EVO could attack, all the children in the bus could turn into EVO's and attack us, or all the above!''

"I ment stuff we can't hundle."

"...Van Kleiss could attack."

"Dude your just over reacting"

"Weren't you some sort of crime lord in Hongkong?"

"Yeah so?"

"So you must have bumped some one off that position to get it. So don't you think that person would try to take revenge?"

"I say let him try!" Rex threw his fist in the air when he was done saying it. "Besides why would he come to Japan to take revenge?"

"Rex stay sharp. There's a reason White Knight wants those kids protected so be ready for anything" said Six.

"OK Ok I'll be focused, but honestly who would like to attack a bus of full of children."

Rex started to look around. "Um where is Bobo?"

"Here I am" said the chimpanzee before it started chowing down on what seemed to be a dumpling.

"Um where did you get that?"

* * *

><p>There were two people in sushi stand. A man and a women.<p>

"So what do ya think? All you have to do is kill a girl and you get paid."

"But is she not under the protection of Providence?" Asked a girl having a British accent.

"Whats a few escorts to a person of your standards?"

"It's not that, their easy but it's just that Six is with Providence. Along with a candidate to be number seven."

"Six? aren't you five? It should be easy for you" he said handing her a picture of a girl. The girl has pink hair and is wearing agreen uniform.

"That her?"

"Yeah thats her, Moka Akashiya."

the women got up and turned around "We'll see if I can take her out before they stop me. And you seem to have gotten something wrong love. We're not ranked on who's the best fighter, we're ranked on whos the most dangerous."

"I see"

"So what did she do to deserve death?"

"she hurt me lets leave it at that and remember I'm watching."

"OK then, but i heard your boss wants her."

"Yeah dead or alive, if you help us get her alive your payment will be half."

"Well see then love, and are you going to be wearing that cloack all day."

Oddly for his reply he snarled at her.

"Fine have it your way" she said before she left.

* * *

><p>"Man I wish I could read Japanese" said Noah out loud.<p>

"Here let me try something" said Rex as he put his hand on Noah's shoulder and a wierd noise went on.

Noah's eyes widen. HE COULD READ JAPANESE AND UNDER STAND IT!

"Cool!" he said looking around.

"I know right, but it only last for a couple of hours."

"It's still cool though!"

"And there is also a side effect" said Rex while scratching the back of his neck.

"What kind of side effect-wait I'm not going to turn into an Evo again am I?"

"Nope, i already tested it on my self. I have only fainted and gotten nose bleeds."

"Wait both at the same time or seperate?"  
>"One time it was both but mostly it was just nosebleeds. I think it depends on the situation your in."<p>

"So whats the situation that triggers nose bleeds and fainting?"

"I don't know" Rex shrugged as he said it.

"Wait how would you know if the same thing would happen to anybody else"

"I... dont know."

"... I'm dead..."

"Got it, Six out" they both heard Six say.

"It seems that part of the reason we're protecting the kids is because Quarry escaped" he said.

"ARHG! What is is with every bad guy escaping!" Yelled Rex.

"Um who's Quarry?" asked Noah.

"He used to be my boss, I was one of his generals" explained Rex.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I used be bad person back then. A completely different person compared to what I am today. And yet I can't rememeber any of it, I guess thats a good thing. Not to be reminded of all the bad things I did. But still just thinking about what I might have did is still bugging me.

"You'll get over it" said Six. Both of them gave him a wide eye stare with a hint of being surprise. "I used to be a mercinary"both of them went like "Ahhh" and nodded.

"So what does Quarry want with them?" asked Noah.

"And why come to Japan to get It?" Asked Rex.

"One of the kids was one of his generals, from the intel we were able to acquire we learned that this person was head of the enforcers. And this person was under you, Rex. And that Quarry started his gang empire here in Japan, so he must be starting small again." Elaborated Six.

"I see Quarry might want that person to rejoin and help him gain control of his empire. Heh it's nothing we can't hundle!"

Just then a bus pulled up.

"That must be them" said Six.

The two boys looked at the kids leaving the bus. There were three were hot girls one little girl and two boys. One had very large breast and blue hair, the other was sucking on a loly pop and had purple hair, the last girl looked heavenly for she had smooth white skin and pink hair, and the boys, well they gnored them and the little girl in the witch get up. Not only that but the girls looked their age and that was enough motivation for the boys.

"I saw them first!" yelled rex as he started climbing down forgetting about his power.

"Sheah right!" yelled Noah sarcasticly as he followed rex down.

Within seconds the boys were already on their way to the girls.

"So aren't you going to stop them?" asked Bobo.

"Nope Rex will be closer to them if something were to attack" replied Six before he started heeding in the same direction.

"Heh you just don't want to admit that your letting them have fun for a while" said bobo following him.

"Actually I don't think having him too close to them is a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Our sources say that this person was handpicked by Rex. So there is a chance that this person might trigger a certain reaction that would cause Rex to blackout."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh man I always wanted to go to Tokyo with hot babes! But" <em>thought a guy by the name of Gin._"Their supposed to be fightin over me! Not that bastard Tsukune!"_

Gin was sitting at the front of the bus while the three hotest girls at school (and the smartest and youngest girl but she didn't matter to him) were all fighting over the boy named Tsukune.

"Alright everyone!" Said a very happy and jolly teacher named Shizuka Nekonome. "Today we are going to the Tokyo park to focus on creative writing."

"Um why are we focusing the entire day to creative writing?" asked a girl with blue hair, almost as blue as cotton candy.

"Because the club we're in envolves writing, you stupid cow!" said a little girl dressed as witch costume named Yukari.

"You flat chested brat I told you not to call me that!" she said then hit her on the head.

"OW!"

"All right settle down" said their teacher.

"Yes sensei" they both replied.

"Ok now listen this is very important" after she said that every one was very focused on her. "You all know that after the nanite event humans have been mutating into an EVO. There are organizations that deal with EVO casualties all around the world, Like Providence. As far as know Providence is the only organization that deals with EVOs. Within the past years Providence has recieved fundings from top companies after the announcement of a cure. This makes it dangerous for us youkai becuase no one would be able to difference between us and an EVO. So expolsion of one youkai would expose the entire world of youkai. So under no circumstances are you to reveal your true nature as a youkai understood." When she said the last part she had a menecing look on her face, the background was black, edges of her body were red and her eyes are red, she looked really scary.

"Yes Sensei!" They all replied with a gulp.

"Ok great" she quickly returned to her old jolly self.

"Now remember Gin is Incharge"

Gin was practically beeming in hope that his fellow club mates might acknowlodge him for the leader he is. Sadley for him they all groaned. He felt a little pain in his heart and stomach.

"Why does it has to be him, couldn't you have chosen Tsukune to be Incharge" asked a girl with a lolypop in her mouth, her name was Mizore.

This time he felt like some ine kicked him in the stomach. "W-why him!" yelled Gin but everyone ignored him.

"Nope sorry Gin is the oldest member in the club there for making him more responsible. now ask him for help if needed and obey any instruction you recieve from your escorts."

"Ok" everyone but Gin said sadly.

"Escorts?" They all exclaimed.

"Yes the head master has arranged for Providence to protect and escort you" replied their teacher. Everyone was just staring at her with their mouths open. First she tells them to be carefull because Providence might find out about the world of Youkai and now she tells them providence will be protecting them. WHATS WITH THAT!

"But I thought you said that being around Providence was dangerous!"asked Yukari.

"True so you'll just have to be extra carefull. Actually now that I think about it, I think their also sending two of their best agents."

"Nekonome sensei don't you think that is too much presure on us with all the security measures?" Asked the buetiful pink haired Moka.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be too protected. So you will just have to be extra extra careful. Oh looks like we're here"

soon the bus came to a halt. When the students took a look outside they gulped, most were audiable. There were many Providence soldiers outside.

As they exited the bus they were greeted by one of the groups of Providence soldiers. As usual they were all wearing mask.

"Alright just follow us" said one of them said. It was girl about their age, they could tell from the sound of her voice. The students nodded them.

"Hey Kenwyn" said another, a man apperently, "Is it me or are they scared?"

"Um yeah Shaw we have guns any one would feel that way" the women from before replied. The group felt a wave of releaf hit them.

"Hmmp I wasn't scared of guns even before I went to Basic."

"Well thats you not them."

"Yo Kenwyn, any idea why we're protecting this bunch?" asked another guy.

"I don't know Beezly, all i know is that the Knight wants them protected and we're protecting them." Way she said made her sound annoyed.

"Gee I was just asking"

"I heard its because quarry escaped" said a women with an Australian accent. The group took note of the name and only one recognised it.

"OK so what Linda? We are protecting them from EVOs, creeps, and pretty much everyone. Thats all I need to know."

"Maybe for you but-what the! How did those two get inside the perimiter?" said Linda.

* * *

><p>Auther notes<p>

_Alright this is a oneshot and depending on how many people like it or review about it I might continue it!_

_So Review!_


End file.
